


The Triumvirate's Three Favorite Things

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Four Part Drabbles [95]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Comrades, Friendship, Gen, Role Models, Three Favorite Things, Triumvirate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-10-22 10:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: 3 of 4 of "Three Favorite Things"The Triumvirate realizes its importance as symbols, for they are mightier as one instead of three.





	The Triumvirate's Three Favorite Things

The Triumvirate’s third favorite thing was being a symbol of daring-do for others to follow. It felt great to be showing others the way to live a decent life and to aim for higher goals.

The Triumvirate’s second favorite thing was correcting wrongs and injustices throughout the universe so that everyone could live a decent life however they wanted.

The Triumvirate’s favorite thing was just being together in comradeship and good faith. Each one was strong and trustworthy as individuals. But as a threesome, they were invincible. They wished to be together in life and, if all possible, in death.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
